


A Worthy Disciple

by dragonflybeach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, mentions of past Sam/Becky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times must be bad when the King of Hell comes to offer a deal to the Winchester's biggest fan. Set after 8.21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah. So this just popped in my head. Because although the show claimed their marriage wasn't consummated to get around the whole dub-con/non-con issue, there is no way Becky wouldn't have had Sam.

"And then Lucifer said 'Castiel, did you just molotov my brother with holy fire?'" the woman read. "And Castiel said 'No,' shaking his head. Lucifer raised his hand ... "

"How charming." A voice from across the room interrupted. "Reading your little princess a selection of her tortuous family history."

The woman gasped as her head flew up. She dropped the book, wrapping both hands more tightly around the child on her lap. "Crowley!"

"Hello, darling." the man leaning against the doorframe smiled. "Long time, no see. What's it been, going on two years now?"

"I don't want to make a deal!" she shrieked, shoving the chair backwards with her feet.

The baby began to cry.

"Ah, Becky," he chided. "Now look what you've done." He walked slowly toward them. "You've upset little miss Samantha Deanne." He stopped directly in front of the rocking chair, reaching out a finger to brush a wispy strand of brown hair off the child's brow. "She does look like her father, doesn't she? What does he say about that?" Crowley raised his hand to his chin. "Oh, that's right, you haven't told him, have you? Just like you neglected to mention to your dear husband that you poked holes in the condoms with a sewing needle while he was in the shower." The demon smirked. "I'm curious, love. Exactly how long were you married? Was it longer than Brittney Spears' first marriage? I brokered that deal, by the way. Not my fault the poor sod had overestimated the little chit's affections for him. Much like you and your beloved moose."

"It wasn't supposed to turn out this way!" Becky defended. "Your crossroads demon lied to me!"

"No, my dear," Crowley shrugged. "You lied to yourself. You convinced yourself that the greatest pair of hunters who ever lived wouldn't notice anything suspicious if one of them suddenly decided to play house with you. You told yourself that by the time you weaned Sam off the love potion and announced you were pregnant, he would be so enamoured with you that he would choose you over his brother. If you believe half the things you've written about the Winchesters, you've no justification to think that. Have you heard from either of the Winchesters since the day you signed the annulment papers? Didn't make their Christmas card list, did you?"

"If the only reason you're here is to make fun of me and put me down, you can just leave!" Becky answered forcefully, despite the tears in her eyes. "I get enough of that every time I set foot out of the house."

The demon made a face of disgust and shook his head. "Darling, do you really think the King of Hell has nothing better to do than repudiate unwed mothers? Please. You wound me."

"Then what do you want?" She looked up at him in puzzlement.

"Becky, you really should give yourself more credit." Crowley tipped a finger at her before returning his hand to his chin. "See, you were born into the most annoyingly boring, normal family imaginable. You endured an exceptionally subdued childhood, to graduate college with an English degree, and become a mid-level clerk at a mid-level publishing house. By your own reckoning, you are a geek and don't fit into society. You're practically a hermit, living vicariously through your internet friends, only one or two of whom would recognize you if they were to meet you in person, and spend your spare time writing smutty incestuous fan fiction." He smirked. "Which is quite entertaining to read, by the way. But I digress. My point is, you have ambition. You're working your way up to editor at your company. You made your way into the Carver Edlund books. You wanted Sam Winchester, so you took it upon yourself to find a way to make it happen. You wanted his offspring, although I cannot begin to imagine why, so once again, you found a way to attain your goal, all on your own. You have great potential, darling. That's why I would like to offer you an internship."

A range of emotions passed across her features before settling somewhere between disbelief and fear. "I can't be your intern." She looked down at her child. "I have Sammi to take care of."

"An admirable answer, but no." He held his hands out toward the baby. "No matter what your answer, I'm afraid she's coming with me this evening."

Becky's eyes widened and she clutched her daughter against her chest. "No! You can't take her! She's only 8 months old! She's not a threat to you!"

Crowley laughed mirthlessly. "She's a Winchester. At some point, sooner rather than later, she will be a threat to me. But right now, she's a bargaining chip."

He snapped his fingers, and two black eyed demons appeared. One took Sammi from her mother while the other restrained Becky.

"Let's be civilized about this, shall we?" Crowley raised an eyebrow. "There are great advantages to being in my favor. Generally a pet moose is not one of them, but I wouldn't rule out the possibility if he could be successfully domesticated. But with the power I'm willing to give you, it's likely you will find you can do much better than a former demon blood junkie, psychotically, irrationally, and erotically codependent on his brother, with self destructive tendencies and daddy issues bigger than he is." Crowley smiled evilly. "Now, darling, what is your answer?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok, I think it's safe to say the decision has been made about continuing it.

“So how is Sam feeling?” Charlie asked. 

Dean glanced over his shoulder, then looked back at the laptop, involuntarily smiling at the Skype connection, which he still thought of as intergalactic video conferencing, like on Star Trek. “He’s … holding it together.” Dean admitted with a sigh. “Not much change since you were here.”

“Hi Charlie,” Sam called across the room, his eyes still focused on the ancient text in front of him. 

“Well,” Charlie grinned. “So if he’s up to traveling, I have found us a case. Because I’m awesome like that.”

“Whoa, whoa.” Dean held up a hand and shook his head. “No. You are not a hunter, and we are busy, trying to figure out how you cure a demon. If this is a legitimate case, and that’s still an if, we’ll call someone to handle it.”

“A mother and an 8 month old baby disappeared.” Charlie informed him. “Completely without a trace. All the windows and the deadbolts on the doors were locked from the inside. The lights were on. There was a frozen dinner cooked in the microwave. There was a nightgown laid out on the mother’s bed. Everything looked like they were just in another room or something, but there’s no trace of them. The last time they were seen was at a store where she bought milk, eggs, and toilet paper, which someone planning to take off probably wouldn't have done.”

“Could be our thing.” Dean agreed. “Or maybe not. Were there any other disappearances? Any blood? Did the kid’s head spin all the way around or something?”

Charlie made a face at him. “I didn't find anything like that. But what caught my attention was that this woman was a huge fan of the Carver Edlund books. She even got _mentioned_ in one of the books. She was a moderator of several forums under the username samlicker81, and ran her own website, morethanbrothers.net. She even named her kid Samantha Deanne. And she apparently was quite a fan of the Wincest slash fanfiction.” Charlie raised an eyebrow at Dean. “Something to share with the class?”

“Wincest?” Dean groaned. 

“It has its own category on most of the fanfiction websites.” Charlie replied, smirking at him again. “And thousands upon thousands of dedicated fans. The two of you are apparently very creative and very committed.”

“It’s fan _fiction_ , remember?” Dean snapped. “None of it is real! We’re brothers!”

“Ok, ok,” Charlie tossed her head. “You don’t have to convince me. Now, back to the disappearance of the baby and her mother who writes gay porn staring the two of you,” she giggled at the look on Dean’s face. “Do we have a case?” 

“I don’t know,” Dean frowned. “Could be something for us, could be baby daddy drama or something like that. We really would need more information.”

“What if I tell you there were documented traces of sulfur at the scene?” Charlie singsonged.

“I’d say you were holding out on me.” Dean glared at the screen. “I’ll make some calls … “

“Oh, come on, guys!” Charlie whined. “Let’s go check it out. Sam can stay in the motel room and study while you and I question the witnesses. I’ll even help with the research as much as I can.” 

Dean glanced over his shoulder, where Sam was still engrossed in a book. “I dunno, Charlie.”

“Please?” she begged. “I’ll do all the grunt work. Just come to Delaware with me.”

If the Winchesters were dogs, Charlie would have sworn both brothers’ ears had just perked up. 

“Delaware?” Dean repeated, an odd inflection in his voice. 

Sam stood and walked over to stand behind his brother, leaning down to see the screen. “What did you say her name was?” He asked hoarsely. 

Charlie checked a paper on the table in front of her. “Becky Rosen. And her daughter, Samantha Deanne Rosen.”

Sam dropped to his knees, putting his arms on the table beside his brother and leaning in to look at the screen. “How old did you say the kid was?” he ground out through gritted teeth.

“Sam,” Dean moaned. He put his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands. “Tell me … just … no.”

“She’s eight months old.” Charlie chirped helpfully. “Here, I’m emailing you a picture of mother and daughter.”

Sam reached across Dean to bring up his email, impatiently refreshing twice before the message appeared. 

Charlie knew the moment the picture opened on the other end, because all the color drained from Sam’s face, and Dean’s eyes widened in shock. 

“Son of a bitch,” he breathed. “That kid looks just like you did when you were a baby.”

“Sweet lord of the rings!” Charlie gasped. “Is this one of Sam’s old girlfriends?” 

“It’s his ex-wife.” Dean rolled his eyes. 

Charlie squeaked. 

“No, she’s not.” Sam argued. “The marriage was annulled. Legally it never happened.”

“Obviously _something_ happened.” Dean pointed at the screen. 

“Dude, I was drugged, and at the time, we were married.” Sam protested. “But I took precautions. I did have at least enough presence of mind for that.”

“Obviously not enough precautions.” Dean scoffed.

“We don’t even know … “ Sam trailed off, throwing his hands up. “She could have hooked up with some guy who looked like me. We have no way if knowing if that’s my child or not at this point.”

“How long were you married?” Charlie asked. 

“A little over a week.” Sam sighed. "About seventeen months ago."

“And she never made any attempt to contact you afterwards, oh, to maybe inform you that your brief union had been fruitful?” Charlie narrowed her eyes at the screen. 

“Um, Dean and I both changed all of our cell numbers as soon as it was over. Not to mention the fact we were underground due to the whole being legally dead because of the Leviathan thing.” Sam admitted. 

“So she wouldn't have been able to find you if she had needed to?” Charlie pointed out. 

The brothers looked at one another. 

Dean turned back to the laptop. “Charlie, get packed. We’ll pick you up in two hours.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're just going to presume the whole "Garth's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days" thing did not happen.

Charlie emailed Sam all the case info she had, which he downloaded while he and Dean packed their duffles and loaded the car.

Sam reviewed the information while Dean drove. By the time they reached Charlie, it was really starting to look like their kind of case.

The official report in the police database, which Charlie had managed to hack, stated that the case was "unexplained". When Becky's boss had not been able to reach her for two days, he had asked the police to check on her. All the doors and windows were locked, and only after learning that no one had heard from her and that it was highly unusual, did the police force their way into the house. There was no sign of foul play, no indication that Becky had taken the baby and left, they were just gone, with everything in the house locked from the inside.

Other local news from the few days right before their disappearance showed a sudden spike in demonic omens - strange storms, swarms of insects, and an unexplained color to the Newark Reservoir.

Dean's cell phone rang just as they reached the freeway exit to Charlie's house.

Dean glanced at the caller id, and then lobbed the phone toward Sam.

"It's Garth."

Sam made a face at his brother before answering the phone.

Garth hesitated when the person who answered the phone wasn't the one he was expecting. "Um, Sam? You remember the case when we met?"

"I know Becky is missing." Sam sighed.

"And that she has a child?" Garth prodded.

"I didn't before, but I do now." Sam answered. "Dean and I are on our way to Delaware. We're coming from Kansas."

"I didn't want to bother you, because I know what the two of you have been working on." Garth said. "But I thought in this case ... "

"Yeah, we'll take this one." Sam confirmed.

"Ok, guys. Let me know if you need anything." Garth offered.

"Yeah, thanks Garth. Just keep an eye on Kevin in the meantime." Sam replied before ending the call and laying the phone on the seat.

By this time, Dean was pulling the car into the driveway in front of Charlie's duplex, and the redhead came running outside, obviously having been watching for them. She ran to the driver's side to hug Dean, then met Sam at the front of the car for another hug.

"I've got all my stuff packed." she gushed. "I can't wait!"

"Let's see what you've got," Dean frowned, pointing toward the house.

Charlie led them inside, where Dean inspected the contents of Charlie's gym bag.

"Jean, yes." he muttered. "Sneakers. Extra salt. You got ... "

His question was cut off by a sudden coughing fit from Sam.

"We're taking you back to the bunker." Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Garth can send someone ... "

"No." Sam barked.

"You're practically dead on your feet ... " Dean argued.

"I'm going on this one. Period." Sam insisted.

"Why?" Dean demanded. "Because there's a possibility this could be your child?"

"Because she _is_ my child." Sam answered stubbornly.

"You don't know that." Dean countered.

Sam gave Dean a scathing look.

"Oooooh!" Charlie interrupted. "Bitchface! Which one is that?"

She received matching scowls from the brothers.

"Sam's bitchface." She gestured at the younger brother. "Carver Edlund has them numbered. Bitchface number seven is the most severe."

"Gonna strangle that sawed off, plunger wielding little bastard." Dean grumbled.

"Not if I get him first." Sam huffed. "Samantha is my daughter, Dean."

"You don't know that." Dean repeated.

"She has to be!" Sam snapped. "The timing fits, and why would the demons take her if she wasn't? There aren't any other strange disappearances around here!"

"So what if she is?" Dean shouted back. "You've never even seen her! You have no connection to her, other than some DNA! What was it you told me about Emma? She wasn't mine, not really? Samantha isn't really yours, either! She's Becky's!"

"Who's Emma?" Charlie asked, looking from one brother to the other.

"Dean's daughter." Sam growled.

"Dean has a daughter?" Charlie's eyes widened. "That wasn't in the books, only Dean's son!"

"Had." Dean snorted, turning away. "She's dead."

"What happened to her?" Charlie turned to Sam.

"Sam shot her." Dean answered before his brother could.

"I shot her before she could kill you!" Sam thundered.

"Whoa!" Charlie threw up her hands. "How old was she?"

"She was half Amazon." Sam replied to Charlie, but stared at Dean's back. "Three days after Dean slept with her mother, she was the size and mental age of a sixteen year old human and about to kill him so she could be initiated into her mother's tribe."

"Amazons are real?" Charlie whirled toward Sam. "Like Wonder Woman?"

Dean turned back around, shaking his head. He looked at Charlie, rather than Sam. "Not like Wonder Woman. No invisible jets, no magic lassos, no bullet proof bracelets. Just inhuman strength and unbelievable hatred of men."

"Oh," Charlie frowned. "Sounds seriously not cool. When did all this happen?"

"February of last year," Dean finally looked at his brother, only to glare. "About three months after Sam got married."

"Dean, I ... " Sam began, but Charlie interrupted.

"Well, it's a long drive to Delaware. We really should get on the road." She handed one bag to Dean and the other to Sam.

"It's about 1200 miles." Dean looked off into the distance, as if calculating. "We can probably make it to somewhere around the Indiana/Ohio border by tonight."

"We'll take turns and drive it through." Sam announced.

"We can get two rooms, asshat." Dean rolled his eyes.

"And the longer we stand here, the colder the trail gets." Sam argued.

"Whatever," Dean huffed, stomping out to the car.

Once they were on the road, Sam riding shotgun, and Charlie in the backseat, what Charlie had said in the house suddenly registered.

"Wait a minute," Sam looked over the back of the seat. "You said Dean's daughter wasn't in the books, just his son."

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, looking puzzled.

"But Chuck, I mean Carver Edlund, stopped writing the books when Dean was in Hell." Sam frowned.

"The one where Dean is taken to Hell is the last printed book." Charlie explained. "He's written, like, thirty since then, but they're only available online, in electronic format."

"I'm going to kill him." Dean reiterated. "Slowly, and I'm going to smile while I do it."

"What was the last one?" Sam asked.

"It's called Frontierland." Charlie opened her laptop and searched for the file. "It's where you go back in time to kill the phoenix and meet Samuel Colt. The Leviathans haven't been introduced yet."

"When did this book come out?" Dean barked, picking up on Sam's line of thinking.

"Five weeks ago?" Charlie offered helpfully.

"How is he still publishing?" Dean questioned.

"How is he still alive if Kevin is the prophet now?" Sam clarified.

Charlie shrugged. "Dunno. So is Dean still in touch with Lisa and Ben?"

"No," Sam answered, casting a bitchface at his brother, which was ignored. "Shortly after the incident with the phoenix, Crowley kidnapped Lisa and Ben. Lisa almost died. Dean had Cas erase their memories of Dean to protect them."

"Seriously?" Charlie gave Dean a disbelieving glare. "How's that going to help? That wouldn't stop anything from coming after them, it would just stop them from knowing what to do if it did."

"Nothing is going to go after them if I'm out of the picture." Dean grumbled.

"Why not?" Charlie shook her head. "Ben is still your son."

"No, he's not." Dean dismissed.

"Holy deceptions, Batman!" Charlie exclaimed. "You have no idea Lisa lied to you, do you?"

Dean slammed on the brakes, causing the car to fishtail before he pulled off to the side of the road.

"I knew it!" Sam shouted. "I knew it! I told you... "

"Shut up, Sam!" Dean shouted back.

Dean shoved the gear selector into park and turned to look at Charlie. "So Lisa lied and Ben really is my son?"

"Well, yeah," Charlie shrugged. "She didn't know anything about you, didn't know if you were a drifting serial killer or what. She wasn't going to let you just come in after eight years and be part of her son's life."

"Then why didn't she tell me later?" Dean asked, studying his hand. "I mean, I only lived with them for a year."

"By then she was afraid to. She was afraid you wouldn't understand and you'd walk out." Charlie said softly, reaching up to rub Dean's arm on the back of the seat.

"Yeah. Whatever." Dean mumbled.

He turned around and put the car into drive, carefully pulling back onto the highway.

"Wait a minute," Charlie looked at Sam, wide eyed. "The ghost, Bobby, who broke my arm at RRE? Was that the same Bobby ... "

"That was the only Bobby," Sam answered, turning around to stare out the windhsield.

"Oh, my feels." Charlie moaned.

"Why doesn't everyone just shut the fuck up!" Dean raged.

He slapped the button on the cassette player, filling the car with a Led Zepplin riff.

They drove mostly in silence for the next few hours, the only words exchanged when someone asked for a bathroom stop.

After stopping for a late lunch, Dean agreed to let Sam drive for a little while, and Charlie found a safe subject of conversation.

"Loch Ness Monster?"

"Real, not dangerous. Herbivore." Sam offered.

"Bigfoot?" she asked.

"Hoax." Dean answered.

"Dragons?"

"Real," both brothers answered without elaborating further.

"Seriously?" Charlie squeaked.

"Extremely rare, possibly extinct." Dean shrugged. "We only know of one that was left. But they can change into human form so they may just be undercover."

"Whoa, animagus." Charlie breathed. "Creature from the Black Lagoon?"

"Real," Dean informed her. "Actually a wendigo. Didn't live in the water, just hid in swamps to hunt."

"The Yeti?" Charlie continued.

"Real, but mostly harmless. Just wants to be left alone and only attacks if it feels threatened."

"Giant crocodiles in the sewers of New York?"

"Real," Dean answered.

"Really?" Charlie and Sam both turned to look at him.

"Yeah. They feed off mutant ninja turtles." Dean smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes and Charlie playfully smacked Dean on the head.

* * *

Dean drove most of the way to Delaware, although Sam insisted on taking the wheel for a few hours twice so Dean could get some rest. Dean refused to let Charlie drive.

They made it to Delaware the following afternoon, immediately checking into a motel room, so Charlie could hack the police database again and Sam could check the local news for any updates.

There weren't any.

The next step was to go to Becky's house.

"You up for this?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded grimly.

Disabling the security system and picking the front door lock was ridiculously easy. There was a faint smell of sulfur in the air, but the EMF meter stayed silent.

"No salt lines, no devil's traps, dammit Becky, did you read the books?" Dean muttered, looking around.

"Where are you going to check first?" Charlie asked.

"I'll take the back half of the house. Sam, you check the living room and kitchen. Charlie, see if you can find and get into her computer." Dean instructed.

"You'd think by now the two of you would know that splitting up is a bad idea." Charlie announced to the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becky will reappear soon, I promise!


End file.
